skeletorlbpfandomcom-20200214-history
Skeletor
Skeletor is the main protagonist of the series. His real name is John and he is a member of The League. John was a regular human being until one day when he fell into a pit that contained strange energy that landed on earth from space by means of a meteor. The energy transformed his body and granted John a second form which allowed him to use his new powers. He decided to call himself Skeletor and use his powers for the good of mankind. He is able to transform between human and skeletor forms at will and uses this to live a normal life while saving others. Skeletor found out about The League and joined under the leadership of Neon. A year later he took Thomas under his wing after accidentally turning him into a skeletor. He did the same for Sophie and the three of them formed an alliance to fight crime. Biography Personality John is generally casual and laid-back. When he is granted his powers his heroic nature starts to shine through. He is a determined and confident hero who stops at nothing to keep others from harm. He can be humorous at times however even skeletor has a limit and can become violent if provoked too much, particularly when someone he cares about is in danger. John is mostly a peaceful person and tends not to engage in fights unless necessary. He prefers to apprehend criminals and hand them over to the authorities rather than kill them although there are times when he has been pushed to do so. John likes to spend his time training his friends to use their powers and doesn't hesitate to assist them if they need help. Powers Flight While in Skeletor form John gains the ability to defy gravity. He can move at incredible speeds in the air but needs time to start accelerating at high speeds. This power has gotten Skeletor out of many tricky situations and allowed him to leave Earth in search of Ancestor Skeletor. Increased strength and durability John's Skeletor form can withstand the most brutal of attacks. His bones are almost unbreakable making him impervious to many different forms of attack. Skeletor also possesses much more strength than a normal human being and is capable of shattering many different types of materials. His strength can be countered by skeluminium which was worn by Wolfclaw during their battle. Skeletor power beams Skeletor can shoot powerful beams of unknown energy out of his hands. The beam can resemble electricity or plasma and is very deadly against humans. The energy can be very unpredictable and in rare cases it can transform someone into a skeletor form. The colour of the beam matches the eye colour of the skeletor and in John's case his colour is blue. With enough training this attack can become more deadly and controllable to an extent. Beast form (Skeletor transformation) Due to unknown conditions Skeletor has the ability to transform into a ferocious beast. The transformation can happen at random or due to outbreaks of anger. While in beast form Skeletor becomes very unpredictable and may not remember who his friends are. The beast form possesses eight tentacle-like appendages with claws at the end. His strength and speed are greatly increased as well as his bloodlust. Later on Skeletor comes to accept this ability and is capable of controlling it to an extent as a result of years of practice. = Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters